Pandora's Moon Adventure
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: After an evening of stargazing and hearing stories of the first Moon landing, Pandora decides to be the first mutant on the moon! And with the help of her Uncle Donatello, she may just have the chance of having that desired adventure! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya my dear readers! Hope you're having a great summer! It sure is hot here in the UK, and I'm making the most of the hot weather before the seasons change. It won't be long till it's autumn! My favorite time of the year!**

**Since not long ago it was the anniversary of the first Moon Landing in 1969, I got inspired to write a fic centered on our favorite little Mutant child Hamato Pandora! **

**In this fic, Pandora decides after listening to Donatello's stories of stars and the moon, she decides she wants to be the first mutant on the Moon, if not in space! **

**Pandora's Moon Adventure**

**Chapter One**

It was a hot summer night in a woodland area in Massachusetts, and sitting on a branch in a tree in a clearing, a tall purple masked mutant turtle sat with a small Turtle/Lizard Hybrid girl looking through a telescope at the starry sky.

"And do you see that group of stars there Pandora?" the turtle asked pointing upwards as well as holding the telescope up so the little mutant girl could see clearly "That's the Big Dipper! Or the Ursa Major as they call it!"

"Wow!" Pandora cried "An Ursa Major Uncle Donnie?"

"Yep!" Donatello grinned "The Big bear in the stars! And the little bear! Known as the Ursa Minor or the Little Dipper, is right there! And her tail is Polaris! The North Star! So you know when you're facing north!"

"Cool!" Pandora grinned then she pointed at the large full moon that was shining down on the land, almost as bright as the sun.

"And the moon! It's so big!"

"It sure is kiddo!" Donatello smiled "It might seem like a little football in the sky from here, but it's very big up close! A white rocky desert with crators!"

"Crators?" Pandora asked.

"Like deep pits in the moon." Donatello explained.

"Wow!" Pandora gasped "How do you know all this? Have you ever been to the moon?"

"Oh no sweetie!" Donatello laughed "As much as I'd love to, I've never been to the moon, but many years ago, there was a moon landing! Two brave astronauts went into space and they landed on the moon, 20th July 1969"

"Two men when to the moon?" Pandora asked intrigued.

"That they did!" Donatello continued "Neil Armstrong and Buzz..."

"Lightyear!" Pandora squealed to which Donatello laughed.

"No, no sweetie, not Buzz Lightyear from _Toy Story_, Buzz Aldrin."

Pandora giggled and listened more.

"They flew to the moon and when Neil stepped out onto the moon, he said the famous words 'One small step for Man, one giant leap for Mankind'!"

Pandora grinned wider, excited about the story her Uncle Donatello was telling.

"I want to go to the moon!" she said "I'll build a spaceship and be the first Mutant on the Moon!"

"Really?" Donatello asked with a smile.

Pandora nodded.

"Yeah! I'll build a spaceship, and fly to the moon! And be a famous explorer!"

Donatello chuckled and shook his head, he knew Pandora was young and naive, but he decided to play along with her.

"Okay then!" he said "How about I help you build a spaceship and I'll help you launch into space?"

"You'd do that?" Pandora asked with wide hopefully eyes.

"Uh huh!" Donatello grinned "I'll help you build a spaceship and you can fly up to the moon!"

"Can we do it now?" Pandora pleaded "Please Uncle Donnie?"

"Not tonight sweetheart." Donatello said "It's getting late and it's almost your bedtime."

"Awwww!" Pandora pouted but Donatello ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry sweetie!" he said "It'll be a full moon tomorrow, and I'll help you start building the spaceship in the morning."

"Yay!" Pandora squealed then Donatello slid off the branch of the tree then held his arms up to Pandora to help her down to which she slid off and landed with a plop in his arms.

"Okay Little Geisha." Donatello smiled "Let's get you rested, and then you can fly to the moon tomorrow!"

"Sounds very good!" Pandora agreed then squealed with delight as Donatello placed her on his shoulders and they started to trudge back to the Farmhouse.

* * *

As they walked, Donatello started walking funny to which he began to waddle like a penguin.

"If you walk on the moon," he explained "You need to walk like this! Then you can stay upright!"

"Okay." Pandora said "This is fun!"

Donatello chuckled then he pointed out the lights of the farmhouse ahead.

"Ah there we are!" he said "Home sweet home!"

He knelt down and Pandora slid off his back then ran to the front door.

* * *

Upon entering she saw her Parents, grandfather Splinter and Uncles, along with their human friends, April and Casey.

Leonardo was reading in the armchair, Michelangelo was sitting on the floor playing with building blocks with Kemeko.

Raphael was talking to Casey whilst drinking some hot chocolate and April, Monalisa and Splinter were talking together about a Soap Opera they followed.

As Pandora and Donatello walked in they all stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"Ah, Donatello, Pandora, you have returned." Splinter smiled.

"Hey Little Geisha!" Raphael said, kneeling down so Pandora could run into his arms.

"Hi Daddy!" Pandora grinned before hugging him around the neck.

"How was she Donnie?" Mona asked.

"Good as gold and better!" Donatello smiled "We did some star spotting and watched the moon and now Pandora wants to be an astronaut!"

"She does eh?" Raphael asked looking at his daughter "You want to be an astronaut?"

"Yeah!" Pandora said "I want to be like Neil and Buzz and fly to the moon! Then be the first mutant on the moon!"

"You want to go the moon?" Michelangelo asked "Can I come?" he added hopefully.

"Me too! Me too!" Kemeko squeaked as she stood up and pottered over.

"Donatello, what have you been telling our Little Geisha?" April asked folding her arms and looking at Donatello who scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh nothing much!" he said "Just about the first Moon Landing and she just wants to have an adventure on the Moon."

"Yeah!" Pandora bounced in her father's arms "Uncle Donnie's going to help me build a spaceship and I'm going to fly to the moon!"

"I want to see the moon!" Kemeko said waving her arms from the floor "I want to see the moon!"

Leonardo walked over and picked up his adopted daughter.

"I think you're too young to go to the moon." He said "It's a long way to go!"

"Oh please daddy!" Kemeko begged "Please can I see the moon?"

Donatello looked at the grown-ups worried faces as well as Kemeko's hopeful, begging face and Pandora's excited grin.

"Come on guys!" he said "It's just a bit of fun!"

"Yeah!" Michelangelo joined in "Let the kids have a little fun! They can't really fly to the moon!"

* * *

Casey nudged April.

"I remember when I was a little boy." He said "My pop once built me a rocket-ship of cardboard and got me an astronauts outfit, and we used to pretend we were in space, he even wore an alien mask to scare me sometimes."

He then sighed.

"That was before he died." He said sadly to which April patted his shoulder "But it's one of my fondest memories of him."

Leonardo looked at Kemeko who was still giving him the pleading eyes and Pandora was still grinning.

"I can't see any reason why not." Raphael said "My Little Geisha's so adventurous!"

"Thank you daddy!" Pandora hugged her father and kissed his cheek.

Leonardo raised an eyebrow ridge then tapped Kemeko on her little nose.

"Alright then!" he said "As long as you stay safe!"

"Yay! Yay!" Kemeko squealed "Thank you daddy!" she then hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I think it will be a good idea to let the children have some fun." Splinter said "And I trust you can make sure they stay safe when on their little adventure?"

"Scouts honour Master Splinter." Donatello said bowing to his sensei.

"That makes me glad to hear." Splinter smiled "But now, I think it's time our little adventurers went to bed if they wish to fly to the moon."

"Good idea Master." Mona said stroking Pandora's cheek "Come along now missy, bath and bed!"

"Okay mummy." Pandora sighed, opening her mouth in a yawn which made Kemeko also yawn and lean against Leonardo's shoulder.

"Same goes for you my Lotus Blossom!" Leonardo chuckled as he kissed his daughter's forehead and took her upstairs.

* * *

As Raphael, Mona and Leonardo took the children upstairs, the others looked at the sheepish Donatello.

"I bet you anything it's going to be like Christmas morning for Pandora." April chuckled "She's going to wake you at the crack of dawn demanding to build the spaceship."

Donatello chuckled.

"Yeah, well if she does, I pretty much asked for it, I might as well think about getting to bed early if it's a day of building and planning a trip to the Moon."

**So Pandora's decided to fly to the moon, and Donatello's going to help her build a spaceship! Looks like it'll be a day of hard work but hopefully fun for Pandora and her Uncle Donatello! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The following morning, April's hunch about Pandora getting excited was right, and as predicted, Pandora was up as soon as the sun shone through her window and she went to look for her Uncle Donatello.

Grinning excitedly, the little mutant ran into the room Donatello and Michelangelo were sharing and started pulling at Donatello's duvet.

"Uncle Don! Uncle Don! Wake up! Wake up!" she squeaked.

At first Donatello groaned and shuffled in bed yet he didn't wake up, so Pandora climbed onto the bed and started to bounce on it.

"Uncle Don! Uncle Donnie!" she said bouncing more on the bed trying to get her Uncle Donatello's attention.

Donatello groaned again and rolled over, still deeply asleep and Pandora began to get annoyed as she leaned on him and began to bounce still trying to wake him.

"Uncle Don!" she whined "Uncle Donnie!"

* * *

In the bed next to Donatello's Michelangelo heard Pandora coming in and he opened one eye to see her bouncing on his bed.

He chuckled to himself as he felt somewhat grateful it wasn't him Pandora was bouncing on.

Donatello soon opened his eyes sleepily and saw Michelangelo laughing at him.

"Guess what Don!" he laughed "Pandora's awake!"

"No shit Sherlock!" Donatello mouthed as he tried to wake himself up as Pandora continued to bounce on him.

"Now you know how Raph and Mona feel!" Michelangelo giggled as he hid under the covers leaving Donatello to deal with the energetic Pandora.

Pandora bounced on Donatello many more times and Donatello rolled onto his shell rubbing his eyes and coming face to face with Pandora.

"Morning Little Geisha." He said with a groan to which Pandora just grinned.

"How long have you been up you little imp?"

"Since forever!" Pandora laughed "I was excited about building the Spaceship for tonight's Moon Mission!"

Donatello chuckled and sat up making Pandora roll off him.

"Alright you!" he said reaching to the side to pick up his ninja mask so he could put it on "Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast in you! If I'm correct your Uncle Leo and Granddad Splinter are already up and training."

"That's Fearless for you." Michelangelo said as he also sat up and put on his orange ninja mask, as soon as he heard the word breakfast he sat up in bed.

"What about mum, dad, Aunt April, Uncle Casey and Kemeko?" Pandora asked.

"Let them sleep a little longer kiddo." Donatello said as he put on his pads and belt as well as picked up his bo staff, they'll join us later."

* * *

Before long, Donatello and Michelangelo were in the kitchen where they saw that some people had already had their breakfast, judging by the bowls and cups on the draining board.

"Yep! My guess was correct!" Donatello said "Master Splinter and Leo are already up."

"And they must be training away from the farmhouse." Michelangelo commented "So as not to wake up everyone who might still be sleeping."

Pandora tried to jump onto the counter but Michelangelo knelt down and picked her up before placing her on it.

"There we go, so what shall we get you for breakfast kid?" he asked "I think I'm gonna have cereal!"

"Cereal please!" Pandora said politely.

"There we go!" Donatello smiled proudly "Always remembering your manners!"

Pandora just grinned as Michelangelo poured himself and her a bowl of cereal and lead her to the table.

"Once we're done here, we'll get outside and begin building the spaceship!" Donatello said with a smile and Pandora clapped her hands happily.

* * *

A little while later, Mona opened her eyes to hear the sounds of banging outside.

Rubbing her eyes she shuffled up onto her elbows and looked down at her mate who was still slumbering.

As stealthily as she could, she climbed out of bed and over to the window, pulling back the curtain her eyes widened as she saw Donatello and Pandora, along with Michelangelo hammering and nailing some wood and other structures together to make Pandora's spaceship.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered "they really are going for it!"

She watched as Pandora handed Donatello some wood as well as nails so he could hammer them together and giggled happily as she talked about how she was looking forward to her adventure tonight.

Mona shook her head then turned to see Raphael had woken up.

"Hey hun." He said sitting up and climbing out of bed "You okay?"

"I'm fine hun." Mona smiled "I've just looked outside and Donnie and Mikey are helping Pandora build her spaceship!"

Raphael frowned and walked over to the window to see and sure enough he saw his daughter running around what seemed to be a wooden model and Michelangelo and Donatello were putting it together and nailing and hammering.

"Wow!" Raphael said as he observed then he saw Pandora attempting to do a moonwalk by lifting her feet and moving from side to side which made him smile.

"At least my brothers are keeping her happy." He said turning to face Mona, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Mona raised an eyebrow as she knew that look.

"How about we let Pandora have some fun with her uncle's whilst we take advantage of the peace and quiet?" Raphael suggested.

"You just said the magic words baby." Mona smirked leaning up and licking Raphael's chin to which the red masked turtle picked her up bridal style making her gasp and giggle before carrying her back to bed.

* * *

Back outside, Pandora ran around the structure laughing and pretending to fly through space.

Donatello hit a few nails into the structure then looked inside.

"This will be like a little home inside!" he said "So it could class as a spaceship, but also a Wendy House for the girls!"

"It looks great Don!" Michelangelo praised "I just hope Pandora can let me join her on her adventure."

"Don't be too disappointed if she wants to go to the moon alone or with Kemeko Mike." Donatello said "You can join in her playtime next time."

"Alright." Michelangelo smiled as he handed Donatello another bit of wood "So you think this will be done by tonight?"

"We'll be lucky to finish by teatime!" Donatello said proudly "Since we started early we'll be able to finish early!"

"You hear that little Geisha?" Michelangelo called over to Pandora "You may be flying to the Moon sooner than you think!"

"Yay!" Pandora cheered then began to run around making spaceship noises "I'm going to be the first mutant on the moon!"

Michelangelo smiled softly as he watched Pandora run around happily.

* * *

As she ran Pandora closed her eyes and continued to imagine she was flying in space, soaring past the planets and through the stars.

But since she had closed her eyes, she didn't see that Leonardo and Master Splinter had returned from their early morning sparring and she ran straight into Splinter before landing back on her bottom.

"Oops!"

She opened her eyes and saw Splinter and Leonardo looking down at her.

"Oh Hey Grandpa, Uncle Leo!" Pandora grinned sheepishly "Sorry!"

"It's okay sweetie." Leonardo said kneeling down and helping Pandora to her feet "What have you been up to?"

"Practising for my mission to the moon!" Pandora said.

"Really?" Splinter smiled then he looked up to see the half finished model of Pandora's spaceship, which looked like a large barrel on legs with the roof missing.

"It seems my youngest son's want to make our little geisha's dream come true." Splinter smiled, then he looked down at Pandora.

"Are you excited little one?"

"I sure am, grandpa!" Pandora giggled as the old rat stroked her hair and they walked towards the farmhouse.

* * *

As they did, they saw Kemeko run out the door wearing a metal colander on her head and wearing her white jumpsuit.

"Moon!" she cried "Moon!"

Pandora stared at Kemeko in surprise, as did Leonardo and Splinter, especially Leonardo as he knew Kemeko couldn't climb out of her crib by herself, at least not yet anyway.

"Hey Lotus!" he exclaimed "How did you get out of your crib?"

"Daddy!" Kemeko squealed and ran towards her father's voice but she bumped into a post on the porch and fell back on her bottom.

Pandora laughed hard at the sight of Kemeko sitting on her backside looking rather dazed and the colander spinning on her head.

Leonardo walked over and he soon saw April and Casey walking out of the front door.

"We came out of our room and saw Kemeko standing up in her crib wanting to get out." April explained.

"Yeah, so we got her out then started asking about the moon mission, next thing we knew, she went into the kitchen, grabbed that vegetable strainer and put in on her head, then started running around!" Casey added.

Leonardo chuckled and walked over to Kemeko before picking her up and taking the colander off her head.

"You excited Lotus Blossom?" he asked to which Kemeko nodded.

"Uncle Donnie says if we're lucky he'll have the spaceship done by tea time!" Pandora grinned happily.

Kemeko clapped her hands.

"We're going to the moon!" she grinned "We're going to the moon!"

Leonardo nuzzled Kemeko's nose.

"Yes, you will go to the moon, but first, let's get you dressed and get you some breakfast!"

"Okay daddy." Kemeko said hugging her father close as he walked into the farmhouse.

"Thanks guys." He said as he passed April and Casey who just winked at him.

**So work has begun to build the spaceship! And Pandora and Kemeko are excited about their mission! Will the Spaceship be ready by nightfall? Well check back to find out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya readers! Sorry for the late upload, had a slight case of writer's block and I had a lot going on too.**

**Note: Some parts in this chapter come from Tyroth Darkstorm's fic '_Mutants Misplaced_' and the TMNT 2003 episodes '_Turtle's in Space_'.**

**Chapter Three**

All throughout the day Pandora and Kemeko couldn't wait until it was night-time and they could finally go on their mission to the moon.

Pandora sat next to Kemeko at lunch and talked about how she was going to fly to the moon see the white desert floor and the big craters and hopefully come across life up there.

"We might meet some aliens!" Pandora said excitedly as she ate her sandwich.

"Alien?" Kemeko asked.

"Yeah!" Pandora said excitedly "A life-form on another planet! Maybe they're friendly? And we could invite them back to earth!"

Kemeko looked confused as she listened to Pandora, yet the adults just laughed and chuckled.

"Man if only they knew about the adventures we've been on that were out of this world!" Michelangelo said.

"You bet!" Raphael said "Like the time years ago when we were accidentally blasted into space by the Utroms? And we came face to face with the Fugitoid, and the Triceritons? And we were in the middle of a War?"

"Scary times!" Michelangelo shivered.

"And our trip to Skyrim with Tyroth and Sephie." Mona said "I'll never forget that!"

"Likewise!" Donatello agreed.

Leonardo frowned.

"The kids are still young." he said "There's so many things that have happened in our lives, but I don't think the kids are ready for such stories now, we should let them enjoy their childhoods and make believe games until they're old enough to understand."

"That is a wise move my son." Splinter smiled placing his furry paw on Leonardo's hand "I know there is a lot we wish to tell the children, but it's best until they're older."

"How are you boys doing with the spaceship?" Casey asked looking at Michelangelo and Donatello.

"We're getting there!" Donatello grinned "We should have it done by the time the sun sets! Mikey and I have finished the walls and the inside, and we need to just put the roof together, then the girls will be ready to blast off!"

"Well done!" April praised, "And I think I might have something for our girls to use for their trip! More useful than a silver colander."

Leonardo raised an eyebrow, as did Mona.

"What you got in mind April?" Mona asked.

"You'll see!" April winked tapping her nose then looking at Pandora and Kemeko who continued to chatter about their adventure ahead.

"The girls will love it!"

* * *

Some time later, the sun was about to go down, and Pandora and Kemeko were in their room packing what they would need to go to the moon.

"It might be cold on the Moon!" Pandora said "We'll need some warm clothes!" she looked in the wardrobe and pulled out some puffy coats, including a silver rain-coat.

Kemeko was putting some toys in a bag, including their favourite bears as well as a stuffed Panda.

"Geisha Bear, Ninja Bear, Cuddles and Panda are coming too!" Kemeko said "They want to go to the moon!"

"Yeah!" Pandora exclaimed "We'll take them too!" she then looked out of the window and saw a glimpse of the moon starting to shine in the dark pink and orange sky.

"Look!" she cried excitedly as she pointed "It's the moon!"

"Moon!" Kemeko squealed as she looked out the window and clapped.

"I hope Uncle Donnie and Mikey have finished our spaceship!" Pandora grinned as she picked up her bag she had packed and picked up Kemeko's bag of toys.

"Come on Kemeko!" she said "Let's go and see!"

* * *

The two girls rushed outside, and arriving in the front yard they saw Donatello and Michelangelo putting the finishing touches to the spaceship.

Pandora felt a sense of excitement welling in her belly as she saw Michelangelo climb onto a stepladder to put what appeared to be a metal spout on the top of the spaceship then climb down to have a look at it.

Donatello who had been inside the spaceship then stepped outside and walked over to Michelangelo who they could have a look as well.

"Fantastic work Mikey!" Donatello praised his younger brother "I think the spaceship is finally done!"

"Sweet!" Michelangelo cheered "The girls are gonna love it!"

"Yay!" Pandora cheered from behind them making the two youngest turtles jump out of their skins and they turned to see a very happy Pandora and Kemeko looking at the Spaceship.

"We got a spaceship!" Pandora cheered as she ran up to her uncles and hugged them "Thank you Uncle Donnie! Uncle Mikey!"

Kemeko joined in the hug and giggled.

"You're welcome girls!" Donatello smiled "How about you have a look inside eh?"

The girls didn't hesitate and instantly ran up to the spaceship and up the gang plank which was really a shapeless piece of wood into the large barrel and they saw that Donatello had designed it to look like the inside of a spaceship, with a couple of stools and a fake control panel with brightly coloured buttons.

"Wow!" Pandora exclaimed "I love it!"

"Me too!" Kemeko agreed as she examined the walls and the props within.

"You two excited about going to the moon?" Michelangelo asked with a grin as he looked inside.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Kemeko cheered as she placed her bag of toys on a corner and looked to Pandora who was fiddling with the controls.

"Just wait till night!" Pandora grinned as she looked out of a round window "The sun will set then it's time for blast off!"

"Too right!" Michelangelo smiled "You and Kemeko will be sailing to the moon! You'll be the first mutant Pandora! Or in your case Kemeko, the first child on the moon!"

"Yay!" Kemeko cheered as she clapped her hands.

* * *

"Mikey!"

Michelangelo hit his head on the top of the doorway as he heard Donatello's voice and the two girls laughed hysterically as that happened.

"Donatello!" Michelangelo frowned as he stepped back "Give me a heart attack why don't you?"

"Sorry." Donatello said as he looked in the doorway.

"Hey girls!" he called "Before you begin your moon adventure, we got a few things for you!"

"Really?" Pandora asked as she skipped to the doorway and out into the yard where she saw her parents, Uncles, Aunt and Grandfather standing in the porch smiling at her.

Kemeko followed suite and also saw her family.

April then stepped forward holding two old fashioned diving helmets!

"Wow!" Michelangelo exclaimed as he saw them and Donatello's eyes widened whilst Kemeko and Pandora looked amazed.

"Copper and Brass Soviet Diving Helmets!" Donatello cried "Where did you get those April!?"

"From an antique shop in the nearby town!" April said with a smile "Selling them at a good price! If I sell them at Second Time Around, I may get a profit! But for now! I think they'll suit Pandora and Kemeko for their Moon Adventure!"

"I love them!" Michelangelo grinned as April walked over and placed a helmet each on the girls heads.

As Pandora and Kemeo had the helmets placed on their heads, they giggled loudly and looked at each other before laughing at how funny they looked, and the grown ups also laughed as well as gushed at how cute they looked too.

"Girls!" Mona called to them "What do you say to Auntie April?"

The girls soon remembered their manners and looked at April.

"Thank you Aunt April." they said in unison to which April chuckled and patted their heads on the helmets.

"You're very welcome kids!" she smiled.

"And we got something else too!" Mona said and she walked up to the girls with a wicker picnic basket.

"A picnic!" Pandora grinned "Really mum?"

"Indeed sweetheart!" Mona said "We put together a little picnic for you both when you land on the moon!"

"Thanks so much Mum!" Pandora said wrapping her arms around Mona's waist and Kemeko did the same.

"Thank you Aunt Mona!" she said.

Donatello smiled at the sight then looked at the sky.

The Pink and copper colours had vanished and now starlight could be seen and the moon was starting to shine brightly.

"Hey girls!" he said "It's gotten dark now! I think it's time to begin your adventure!"

Pandora looked up and saw how dark it had gotten and she grinned as did Kemeko.

"Good luck girls!" Michelangelo said "Hope you have fun up there!"

"Thanks Uncle Mikey!" Pandora grinned.

The other grown-ups walked over to say goodbye to the girls and wish them luck on their journey.

"Stay safe okay Lotus?" Leonardo said as he hugged Kemeko and kissed her.

"I will daddy!" Kemeko said as she hugged her father.

Raphael and Mona hugged Pandora and Raphael nuzzled his daughter's nose.

"Don't get lost okay?" he said.

"We won't!" Pandora grinned.

* * *

Then before long Kemeko and Pandora stood on the gang plank and waved to their family as they began to board the spaceship.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Michelangelo announced "May I be the first to wish good luck to our youngest astronauts in history! Hamato Pandora and Kemeko! May their first mission to the moon be a safe and fun trip! And now! Count down to Blast off!"

Pandora and Kemeko settled in their seats and Pandora began to fiddle with the controls.

"Captain Pandora! Ready for Take off!" she announced as Kemeko clapped and giggled.

"5...4...3...1...Blast off!" she shouted.

* * *

No sooner did she shout blast off than the spaceship began to shake and rock and the sound of a rocket-ship blasting off was heard.

"Whoa!" Kemeko cried as she held onto her seat.

Pandora also looked equally shocked and she looked out the window to see that the landscape was moving!

"Kemeko!" She cried "We're...We're taking off! We're flying!"

Kemeko was shocked and clung harder to her seat, as did Pandora as the spaceship shook and rattled.

"We're off to the moon!" she cheered.

**So Pandora and Kemeko have started on their Moon adventure, yet what's happened? Is their Spaceship really flying due to Donatello being too clever? Or is it something else?**

**Check back to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya friends! Sorry about the late upload, again I had a strong case of writer's block and so much has been going on in my life right now. **

**Chapter Four**

The two girls sat in their seats for a long time as their spaceship moved and shook.

"Pandora!" Kemeko said softly "Are we really flying? Has uncle Donnie been clever?"

"I think he might be sis!" Kemeko said "And He's always clever, is Uncle Donnie!"

Kemeko nodded and held onto her seat tighter, the helmet April gave her wobbling on her head.

Pandora held her helmet as she looked out of the small window, watching the starry sky above.

"We're flying to the moon!" she sang happily "We're flying away from Earth to explore the Moon, then we'll make our mark amongst the deep craters, then we'll be home in time to go to bed!"

* * *

After what seemed like ten minutes, the girls felt the spaceship rock then it stopped moving at it settled on the ground.

"We've stopped!" Kemeko cried "We've landed!"

Pandora got down from her chair and walked over to the small window to look out of it, and to her joy she saw they were in the middle of what looked like a white sandy desert.

"Kemeko!" she cried "We did it! We made it to the moon!"

"We did?" Kemeko asked joyfully as she also looked out the window and she saw the sandy area as well as a sky full of twinkling stars.

"We're the first kids on the moon!" Pandora cheered clapping her hands then going over to Kemeko and giving her a hug.

"We're on the moon!" Kemeko said excitedly.

* * *

Not wanting to waste a second more on the spaceship, Pandora pushed open the door of the spaceship and looked out, picking up the small picnic basket as she went.

From where she stood, as far as she could see, they were in the middle of what looked like an area of white chalky ground, as well as some rocky hills ahead.

"Wow!" she said "I thought the moon was flat, turns out there are hills too!"

She adjusted her helmet and stepped out onto the platform before walking down it and aiming her feet to the sandy ground.

"And so History will be made today!" Pandora announced aloud "For I, Hamato Pandora, am the first mutant on the moon!"

"And I Hamato Kemeko!" Kemeko added "Am the first child on the moon!"

Pandora then stepped onto the ground.

"One small step for Pandora! One giant leap for Mutant kind!"

She then walked out onto the sandy ground and began to explore.

"Wow!" she said "This is amazing!"

Kemeko leapt off the platform and onto the ground.

"One giant leap for Kemeko!" she said loudly "The first child on the moon!" she then walked up to Pandora.

"So where shall we go?" she asked clasping hold of Pandora's hand as she felt a little nervous being in a strange place in the dark.

"Hmmm," Pandora mused "I vote we go and look for the craters, and then have our picnic!"

Kemeko's eyes lit up in joy.

"Oh yes!" she said happily "Let's go!"

Pandora clasped Kemeko's hand and they began to walk away from their spaceship to explore.

"I never thought the moon was like this!" Kemeko said as she looked around.

"I'll say!" Pandora agreed "Come on! I'm sure we can find a good spot for our picnic!"

* * *

Kemeko gripped Pandora's hand even tighter as she looked around.

She wondered if there was anything other than themselves on the moon, as she remembered the picture books about aliens and monsters as well as the cartoons she and Pandora loved to watch, and she felt slightly scared.

"Pandora." she said as she walked.

"What?" Pandora asked, at first not really listening as she was looking around.

"You don't think there might be others here?" Kemeko replied.

Pandora looked at Kemeko.

"I don't think so." she said "Uncle Don says there's nothing on the moon! No life at all!"

"You sure about that?" Kemeko asked.

"Positive!" Pandora said in a confident tone "Uncle Donnie would never lie!"

"Okay." Kemeko said as she continued to walk with Pandora, yet still looking over her shoulder and listening carefully to any sounds, which there were few.

* * *

Before long, Pandora pointed to an area sheltered by some white rocks.

"How about over there?" she asked "It's perfect for our picnic!"

Kemeko looked at the area.

It was a sheltered rocky area and there was a flat rock that could be classed as a table with some smaller rocks next to it and from that area, they could see the night sky clearly.

"Looks perfect!" the little Japanese girl agreed "Come on!" she pulled on Pandora's hand and they went over to sort out the picnic.

Pandora opened the small basket and she pulled out a small cloth which she draped over the large rock and Kemeko began to look at the food that had been packed which included some ham and cheese sandwiches for them both, as well as some sponge cake April had made earlier in the day, and some blackcurrant juice.

Then the two girls settled on the smaller rocks and began to tuck into their food. They had to remove their helmets to eat, and they began to giggle and laugh.

"I can't wait to tell Freya, Loki and Sonia about our adventures!" Pandora said.

"Me too!" Kemeko grinned "They'll want to go to the moon too!"

Pandora laughed and took a bite of her sandwich.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to the girls, Donatello and Michelangelo were hiding behind the spaceship, and were watching them closely.

Donatello had a pair of binoculars and he saw how Pandora and Kemeko had sorted out their picnic and were sitting and eating.

What had happened, when the girls though the spaceship had taken off, both Donatello and Michelangelo had imidated the sounds of the spaceship by playing a recording and they then carried the home-made Spaceship to this area Donatello had found a long time ago, a sandy rocky area not far from the farmhouse which he believed would be the perfect setting for a Moon Adventure.

"How they doing Donnie?" Michelangelo asked tapping his older brother's shoulder.

"They're doing fine!" Donatello replied "They seem to believe they're on the moon!"

"You're a genius Donnie!" Michelangelo said "Making them think they've flown to the moon! It was by sheer good luck you found this place!"

"I do my best!" Donatello said "I just remember coming across it a while back! It's like a giant sandpit, or some rocky dune area, passed beautifully for the setting of the moon! And how brightly the real moon above shines, it's making the whole area glow!"

Michelangelo grinned as he took the binoculars and looked through them at the two girls, and he gushed at how cute they were, eating their picnic together and laughing and talking.

Donatello meanwhile took a few pictures of them with a camera he had.

"I can't wait to show these pictures to the others!" he said "These will make great memories for them when they grow up!"

Michelangelo winked at Donatello.

"Lets hope they don't realise what's going on!" he said "They're genuinely think they're on the moon!"

Donatello nodded and gently pulled Michelangelo behind the spaceship.

"We better keep hidden and keep watching from afar." he said "Can't let them see us!"

Michelangelo agreed and snuggled tightly behind the Spaceship as he continued to watch the girls.

**So it seems that the girls haven't really flown to the moon, but it was all conducted by Donatello and Michelangelo! I bet quite a few of you saw that coming!**

**Lets just hope the girls don't find out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After a while, the two girls finished their picnic.

They had eaten every crumb from their sandwiches and cake, as well as finished their juice.

Pandora packed everything up in the small basket and began to walk back to the spaceship.

Kemeko followed and as they placed their basket back in the spaceship, they pulled out their flags.

"Now we can make our mark on the moon!" Pandora grinned excitedly "We're the first mutant and human child on the moon!"

"Did you remember the camera?" Kemeko asked hopefully.

Pandora scratched her head, then quickly ran into the spaceship before running back out again with a small camera in her hands.

"Got it!" she grinned "Mum must have packed in in the there!"

"Yay!" Kemeko cheered.

"Come on Kemeko! Let's find a place to plant our flags!"

"I'm right with you!" Kemeko said holding her flag and following Pandora away from the spaceship further into the sandy rocky area.

"Just stay close okay?" Pandora said as they walked together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michelangelo and Donatello followed the girls as they walked away from the spaceship.

"Oh this is so great!" Michelangelo said "Those girls are having so much fun!"

"That they are!" Donatello grinned "I'm so glad I put this together for them!"

"Do you think they really are on the moon Don?" Michelangelo asked.

"They sound like they do." Donatello replied "They want to believe their on the moon."

Michelangelo smiled.

"Yet I'm sure deep down they know they're not." Donatello added which made Michelangelo's face fall.

"But as long as they believe it, it's fine!" the brainy turtle continued "Remember when we were just kids, we sometimes imagined we were on great adventures, like when we read books, or comics, or when Master Splinter read to us?"

"Oh yeah!" Michelangelo replied dreamily "The wonders of childhood!" I used to pretend I was _Tarzan_!"

"I used to pretend to be Captain Nemo!" Donatello chuckled.

"And remember when we played Pirates from _Treasure Island_?" Michelangelo reminded his brother "That was always my favourite! And Raph's too!"

Donatello laughed.

"And I remember Leonardo getting us to roleplay _The Three Muskateers_, or rather the four musketeers!"

Michelangelo laughed, but he stifled them as he realised he was starting to sound a bit loud and didn't want to give away his position to the girls.

Donatello placed his binoculars to his eyes and continued to watch the girls as they began to walk like penguins towards where they planned to place their flags.

"Wow! They remembered how the astronauts walked on the moon!" he chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile Pandora and Kemeko still completely oblivious to the fact that Donatello and Michelangelo were nearby watching them, they waddled on their feet until they reached a clear area to plant their flags.

"So Kemeko." Pandora asked "You ready to make history?"

"Yeah!" Kemeko cheered as she held up her flag.

Pandora chuckled and placed her flag on the ground and the material flew about in the wind.

"Here I mark the spot! I have made my mark as first mutant on the moon!" Pandora declared loudly.

Kemeko grinned then did the same placing her flag next to Pandora's.

"And I mark the spot as the first child on the moon!" she announced proudly "I can't wait to tell daddy!"

"Me too!" Pandora said "We had such an awesome time!"

She held out her arms to Kemeko and the little Japanese girl ran up and hugged her.

"We are awesome sis!" she laughed.

"We sure are!" Pandora cheered and the two girls began to dance in the circle celebrating their success and their adventure.

* * *

After a few minutes of dancing and celebrating, the two girls stopped to catch their breath and Pandora yawned.

"Man that was such a fun adventure." she said "But now I'm pretty sleepy."

"Me too Pandora." Kemeko agreed "Come on, lets get back to the Spaceship, I want to go home to daddy."

"No complaints from me Kemeko!" Pandora agreed as she yawned again "Come on!"

They trudged back to the spaceship, both yawning and staggering slightly as they started to get more and more tired.

From their hiding place, Donatello and Michelangelo saw Pandora and Kemeko stagger into the Spaceship.

"Awww sleepy girls!" Michelangelo smiled "I can see they will want to get to their beds."

"Well we better not keep them hanging." Donatello said as he watched "Once they're inside, we'll carry the Spaceship back to the Farmhouse!"

"Got it!" Michelangelo winked then watched as the girls climbed into the Spaceship and got seated.

"Okay Kemeko." Pandora said "Ready for take off back home?"

"Sure thing!" Kemeko said "Let's go home!"

Pandora then fiddled with the controls then Donatello made the sound of the spaceship taking off and with Michelangelo's help they began to carry it back to the Farmhouse.

* * *

Back at the Farmhouse, Splinter, April, Casey, Mona, Leonardo and Raphael were waiting for Donatello and Michelangelo to return back with the girls.

"I wonder how they're getting on?" April asked as she poured some tea for everyone.

"I'm sure they're fine." Mona said "I'm still amazed at how Donatello came up with such a brilliant idea!"

"That's our genius Don!" Raphael said with a smile "And seeing the looks on those girls faces, it was so worth it!"

Leonardo said nothing as he sipped his tea and watched to see where Donatello and Michelangelo would be returning.

"Hey! I see them!" Casey commented pointing to an opening in the woods and everyone looked up to see Donatello and Michelangelo carrying the spaceship back to the front area of the porch.

Leonardo instantly jumped up along with Raphael and Mona and Splinter smiled.

"I do hope my granddaughters had fun." he smiled as he watched.

Before long Donatello and Michelangelo placed the Spaceship in front of the farmhouse and the other grown ups stood outside to wait for the girls to come out.

They were soon greeted by a tired looking Pandora and Kemeko.

"Ah there they are!" April smiled.

"Our little adventurers have returned home!" Casey cheered.

Raphael, Mona and Leonardo instantly went over and the tired girls wondered into their parents arms.

"Hey Lotus!" Leonardo smiled "Did you have a good adventure?"

"Yes daddy." Kemeko yawned as she leaned into her father's chest "Pandora and I had a great adventure on the moon!"

Pandora also yawned as she was scooped up by Raphael who held her close and Mona stroked her hair.

"We had a picnic amongst the craters and we planted our flags! We're space heroes!" Pandora grinned as she rested on her father's shoulder.

"Really? Well it sounds like you had great fun!" Mona smiled as they began to walk back to the farmhouse "But I think it's time you got some much needed sleep!"

"You too Little Lotus!" Leonardo chuckled as he kissed Kemeko's cheek and she snuggled more into him.

"It looks like the girls have had quite the adventure." Splinter said with a smile "And I'm sure they will have sweet dreams tonight."

As he followed Raphael, Mona and Leonardo inside he looked back at Michelangelo and Donatello proudly.

"Well done my sons." he whispered "You made those girls so happy!"

Donatello and Michelangelo bowed to their master then looked at each other before patting each other on the back.

* * *

Soon Raphael, Mona and Leonardo had their kids in their allocated rooms.

Raphael and Mona helped Pandora out of her jumpsuit and into her pjyamas before tucking her into bed with her teddies.

"So glad you had a wonderful moon adventure sweetheart." Mona smiled as she nuzzled her daughter "Good night baby."

"Night mum." Pandora replied sleepily.

"Sleep tight kiddo!" Raphael whispered before kissing his daughter's forehead and they backed out of the room turning off the light before looking to where Leonardo was putting Kemeko into her crib and placing a blanket over her and a stuffed panda into her arms.

"Sleep tight baby girl." he whispered as he kissed her cheek "I love you."

Kemeko didn't say anything, since she was already asleep but she nuzzled her father's face as he kissed her and he stood up and watched her.

After a while, Leonardo feeling confident that Kemeko was asleep he walked out of the room to meet with Raphael and Mona.

"That was amazing of Donatello to put together a great plan for the girls to pretend they were flying to the moon." he said.

Mona nodded in agreement.

"I don't know if the girls were playing along or really believed they were on the moon," she said "But one things for sure, they'll have great memories for the rest of their lives!"

"That's true." Raphael agreed "Let them enjoy their childhood adventures, as they'll soon be living adventures like we have soon enough!"

"True that!" Leonardo said "But right now, they should enjoy the time they have now as kids, and I want to savour every moment I have with Kemeko."

"As do we with Pandora." Mona agreed.

**So the girls have returned safely home to the farmhouse! They seemed happy about their adventure on the moon and are still oblivious to the fact that Donatello and Michelangelo made it out they were really on the moon!**

**Hope you enjoyed the fic! And see you again soon! Stay safe!**

**Love Bloodayne666**


End file.
